


but i don’t let it define you

by crimesurge



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, akechi simping, minor pegoryu, minor shuake, takes place after the 6th palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimesurge/pseuds/crimesurge
Summary: Spat in his face, so of course his face would twist like this.He’s lucky mom is working a night shift today. She would freak if TV’s Detective Prince showed up and laid it on him.“Why’d you do it?”“Do what? Kiss you?” Akechi’s lips curve into a smile, “Because I wanted to.”Ryuji grits his teeth, “I’ll spit in your face again, asshole.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	but i don’t let it define you

**Author's Note:**

> i've been listening to the weeknd's after hours (the title is from [in your eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqRZDebPIGs), for mood music) and started to heavily associate the album with ryugoro, so i wanted to get this off my chest quick and this was just all over the place.
> 
> sorry if goro is out of character, it's because i kinda made him way too into ryuji, while ryuji is like ??? so that's where the ""dubcon"" comes in. also if you squint there's unrequited pegoryu and shuake. takes place right after sae's palace and during the beginning of shido's.

.

.

.

.

.

**but i don’t let it define you**

.

.

.

Spat in his face, so of course his face would twist like this.

He’s lucky mom is working a night shift today. She would freak if TV’s Detective Prince showed up and laid it on him.

“Why’d you do it?”

“Do what? Kiss you?” Akechi’s lips curve into a smile, “Because I wanted to.”

Ryuji grits his teeth, “I’ll spit in your face again, asshole.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me.”

“You’re a liar, Akechi.”

“You’re absolutely right, I must have mistaken it for the way you look at Akira.”

“Fuck off—” Ryuji backed up, turning to reach the doorknob to get away from him, only for Akechi to box him in with his arms, “Get off! Of me!”

“You’re attracted to me, but you’re weary, I understand. I’d like to prove to you I’m serious about pursuing this.”

Was Akechi this much taller? Or does he just make him feel small? Ryuji doesn’t remember all of a sudden when Akechi kissed him again, but he kisses like he talks, fake. He feels a gloved hand in his hair, tongue prodding at his lips, so slides his own up the older teen’s neck only to grab his brown hair to pull him off.

“Did I say okay?” Ryuji snarls. “You’re an absolute lunatic. You betrayed us and used us. I know you’re using me to get to Akira.”

“Not untrue, but what I do know this; He doesn’t want you, and I want to make you mine.”

The same gloved hands trail down Ryuji’s back to circle his waist. He swallows, “Why me?” Why doesn’t he just shove him off?

“I see it in your eyes,” Akechi’s lips are dark, and his eyes are swirling with something, “A light.”

“Cut the bullshit, Akechi.”

“I could have been like you. Positive, hopeful, even when broken down all your life. I didn’t turn out like that though. I continue to hurt others to further myself. But when I look at you, you’re everything I wanted. You’re the ideal companion I never thought of.”

“You can still be like me, I’m not that great anyway, if anything you’re way luckier than I am.”

“I’m not and you know it. He has what I want though,” His tone was bitter, but his eyes seemed sad for a second, “It’s you by his side. I can tell how happy you two are. It’s selfish of me to want your spark, but I’m willing to take on those hardships for you.”

“Remember? You betrayed us and _killed_ Akira. Lucky for you it wasn’t for real but you still thought to hurt him,” through gritted teeth, Ryuji grabs the collar of his shirt, “Do you think you can just barge into me and my mom’s apartment knowing all that and tell me you want me?”

“I don’t just want you; I need you. I’m sorry even though I know you hate me even more now.”

“Are you going to change?” He unclenches Akechi’s collar. “Because I’m not going with you. You have to come to us.”

“I’m willing, I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.”

Ryuji blinked. It’s out there that Akechi would renounce being a murderer for him, but he hopes he’s being honest. “And I don’t hate you, but I still don’t like you. We need to be friends first.”

“What if I don’t want to be friends?” Hands run over Ryuji’s back, slow, but he finally pushes Akechi off.

“Shut it! I’m not skipping a good four or five steps, that’s just how I am, except you went ahead and did skipped a bunch anyway,” Ryuji sighs. “I’m not stroking your ego, but I do think you’re not bad on the eyes. You’re like really pretty. Handsome. Out of my league, so. When you were putting up a front with us, I felt like you were kinda acting like you actually would deep down. I liked when you weren’t being like artificial sweetener.”

“Oh, adorable. Ryuji-kun, you may have just inflated my ego. How nice of you to say, but I’ve been Shido’s pawn for so long, so I honestly don’t know what I’m really like.”

“Speaking of Shido, I want you to come with me to our infiltration meeting tomorrow. You gotta come clean asap.”

“And do what? Give an apology and we all make up? Or have the rest of the Phantom Thieves put me on trial?”

“I’m messaging the group tonight to tell them. You know Shido better than anyone else, you can help us fix everything. Not trying to hold this against you, but this is the first step for whatever this is.”

“Ah, so my courtship is working?”

“Our friendship. Remember that you said ‘companionship,’ dude.”

“Of course, step one, friends.”

“We both know everyone will be pissed, I’m still pissed,” Ryuji put his hand on Akechi’s shoulder. “I’ll text you tomorrow, Akechi. Promise me you’ll be there.”

“Seal the promise, Ryuji-kun. And call me Goro like you’d do with the rest of the Phantom Thieves since you want me to come so badly.”

“Friends don’t kiss, _Goro._ ”

He smiled big, glowing like he does when he’s at the tv station, except it’s pretty obvious for it’s real, “We already have.”

“Didn’t consent. I didn’t ask to be kissed, you’re lucky I’m giving you a chance anyway.” The door opened, “See you tomorrow.”

.

.

.


End file.
